The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and in particular to an apparatus for supporting an electric blower of a vacuum cleaner to provide vibration proofing operation.
An important problem in vacuum cleaners relates to the prevention of vibration. In order to avoid this problem it is known to support the front and rear surfaces of an electric blower with bumping members such as rubber member, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-43825. However, a front surface supporting member is compressed in the thrust direction of the electric blower because of the back pressure of the electric blower, resulting in the reduction of its resiliency and in decrease in vibration proof effect.